


A Day That Ends With 'Y'

by myadamantiumheart



Series: The Angel Timael [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, demonsverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is- angels don't really have a gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day That Ends With 'Y'

**Author's Note:**

> So Julia and I came up with a Demons!AU for the Bat Family where Tim is Timael, an angel of the lord who is sent down to watch over and become a part of the Bat Family, which is comprised of various demons and fairies a human Bruce has adopted.
> 
> [Dick is an incubus, Jason is an Empath demon, Steph is a cambion (half mischief demon), Cass is an elf (Laiquendi, or ‘singing elves’- she left because she has no voice with which to join in the singing), Damian is a Changeling Gancanagh. More complete profiles to come later.]

The thing is- angels don’t really have gender, per say. And so when Timael wakes up one Saturday morning and decides that today is a female human day, Timael doesn’t think much of it. He sort of thinks of himself as a- well, as a he, but only in the loosest sense, in the sense that it’s easier to label himself than try to find an intergender pronoun. He’s all genders and no genders and some genders all at once. He just chooses a gender each morning and that’s how he appears to the humans he watches over here in Wayne manor.   
And it just so happens that this morning, he felt like a female. So when Timael walks down the large stairs and enters the dining room, a serene smile on her face and a demure sundress on her body, she is extraordinarily confused by the reaction it garners.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tim-” Dick snarls, holding her against the wall with his forearm, Jason glowering over Dick’s shoulder and Damian looking wary beyond that.

“I do not understand,” Timael says, blinking up at them and gently removing Dick from her person. “It is I, Timael. Do you not recognize me?”

“Tim, pretty bird, you’re a chick,” Jason says, half laughing and half serious.

“I have not turned into a fledgeling avian,” Timael says gravely, looking at Jason with concern in her eyes. “I believe you require an eye exam, Jason.”

“He means you’re a girl, Tima,” Dick says, looking her up and down. “Why- why are you a girl, again?”

“Today felt like a female day to me,” Timael looks between the two of them. “I know that humans cannot change genders at will, but I have never been one nor the other. I do not have a gender at all, actually.”

“Yeah, you, uh- you never really mentioned that, sweetheart,” Jason laughs, an edge of hysteria on his tone, and sits back down. Dick reaches out, his hands pressing to Tim’s cheeks as he rubs his thumb across Timael’s lips and his eyes travel her form along with Jason’s.

“A really sexy girl, Timael,” Dick murmurs, eyes fixing on her lips. “God- just- her mouth alone, Jay-”

“I know, Dickiebird, I know,” Jason rumbled, his legs akimbo in the seat. Damian huffed and stood, shoving the chair into the space under the table and taking his leave with a derisive comment on their collective libido. “Let me get a look at ‘er too, baby, it’s not fair to hog our pretty girl.” Timael felt herself flush a little, an unconscious reaction to the gravel in Jason’s tone, to the lust in both her lovers’ eyes.  She let Dick lead her closer until Dick was behind her, his fingers running through her marginally longer hair, and Jason could rest his hands on her waist, cupping her hips and squeezing.

“God, you really are a pretty girl, Timmy,” Jason licked his lips, leaning forward to press a kiss ot her stomach. “And the dress just-”

“Just makes you wanna muss her up,” Dick murmured, the incubus plastered to her back, his mouth pressing kisses to the milky pale curve of her neck and his hands rubbing across her thighs. Jason’s eyes glowed amber for a moment before he grinned mischeviously and shook his head a little, his horns poking through the wild black curls of his hair.

“Muss you up good, pretty baby,” Jason smirked as he slid his hands up to cup her breasts. “Dick and I haven’t had the opportunity to introduce you to all the ways woman’s bodies can be so- so much fun.” Dick purred in agreement, his fingers tugging and picking at the hem of her dress, and Timael swallowed thickly.

“I- I do not want to keep you from your duties,” she said, her voice slightly slurred, and Dick’s laughter sent her cheeks into an even higher flush.

“It’s a Saturday, Tima,” the incubus murmured. “We don’t have any duties until much, much later.”

“Right now, I’m pretty sure my only duty is to get that dress offa you and see how many times I can make you come on my tongue, sunshine,” Jason rasped, standing from his chair and grinning at Dick as he slung her over his shoulder, relishing in her quiet exclamation of surprise.

Timael was always quiet- Jay was sure that he and Dick could change that (the sooner, the better.)


End file.
